The Tragic Epic of Mathias Cronquist
by aachannoichi
Summary: This story follows the Lament of Innocence. I hope you like it. Chapters 8-11 are up now and I did a little editing to some of the chapters (not sure which ones though)! Thanks for all the encouragement.
1. The Epic Begins

Castlevania Tale The Tragic Epic of Mathias Cronquist  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Epic Begins  
  
June 1092  
  
Transylvania  
  
Mathias Cronquist looked out at the darkened water; the only light that illuminated the sky was the large full moon above. He looked at the moonlight reflecting off the murky water and thought only of seeing his love again.  
  
"Elisabetha." He whispered against the wind.  
  
"Pining for your lady?" A familiar voice said walking up next to him.  
  
"Yes Leon." Mathias responded. "I fear you have caught me in the middle of a dream."  
  
"According to the captain we shall arrive on land by the light of dawn." Leon Belmont said. "Then you will be able to see Elisabetha again."  
  
"How I miss her." Mathias said longingly. "When do you expect us to be dispatched again my friend."  
  
"I have not heard anything as of yet Mathias." Leon replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"When I return," He said with a bright smile on his lips. "I intend to ask Elisabetha's father for her hand."  
  
"My friend." Leon said cheerfully. "That is splendid news."  
  
"I can only pray that he will make no objection."  
  
"Even if he does, we will have to persuade him to do otherwise."  
  
"I thank you for your constant support friend." Mathias whispered. "I would like you to stand at my side when I wed Elisabetha."  
  
"Of course Mathias." He replied.  
  
Suddenly a bell sounded the hour, it was midnight.  
  
"It is late Mathias." Leon said. "We must rest."  
  
"I suppose you are right Leon."  
  
"Come." Leon said with a smile. "I'll escort you to your chambers."  
  
The morning sun shown brightly in the sky as the ship pulled into the harbor. As the ship landed, the entire regiment was greeted by the city, some were waiving banners and all were cheering for the invincible Belmont regiment. Several of the married soldiers ran to the waiting arms of their wives and children, the other soldiers ran to various family members, while Leon and Mathias were the last to depart the ship.  
  
Both Leon and Mathias were greeted by Leon's mother Mary, who hugged both of them tightly. Mathias's parents had died when Mathias was still a child, so Mary had decided to care for her son's friend as if he were her own flesh and blood.  
  
"How are you fairing my two young lads?" Mary asked amongst the chaos of the moment.  
  
"Very well Lady Belmont." Mathias replied.  
  
"Mother." Leon said joyously. "How are you?"  
  
"Very well my son." She said gently stroking his beautiful blonde hair away from his eyes. "I am very proud of you both. Come, you both must regale us with tales of your adventures."  
  
"I apologize for my abrupt departure Lady Belmont." Mathias said urgently. "But I have other business to attend to at present."  
  
"You must dine with us this night." Mary said. "There shall be a great feast in honor of the regiment at sunset."  
  
"Yes my Lady." He said breaking away. "I shall be in attendance."  
  
Mathias broke away from the crowed and went running down the busy streets. Everywhere people were celebrating the victorious campaign in the east. It filled his heart to see that he and Leon's efforts were not in vain, but he desperately wanted to reach his beloved. After running for what seemed like an eternity, Mathias had finally reached the Marton manor. His heart began to swell at the thought of seeing Elisabetha again. He ran inside the gates, through the main hall and to the garden, where she sat on a stone bench looking into the fountain.  
  
"Elisabetha?" He questioned as if she was an illusion.  
  
Elisabetha turned from the fountain and smiled brightly, "Mathias!"  
  
He hesitated no longer and ran into her arms.  
  
"How I've missed you my sweet Elisabetha." He said looking into her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"And I you my darling." She said breathlessly.  
  
"I came to see you as soon as we landed."  
  
"My Lord you must be exhausted?" She said leading him to the stone bench. "I pray thee my Lord, please rest."  
  
Mathias sat down next to Elisabetha and looked at her for a moment. She was the picture of perfection. Her long blonde hair looked like strands of spun gold in the warmth of the summer sun. Her eyes were the most enchanting color blue he'd ever seen, the very thought of waking up every morning and staring into them sent pleasant shivers down his spine.  
  
"Why are you staring at me my Lord?" She said blushing.  
  
"My darling Elisabetha." He stuttered. "When I was away all I could think about was coming back to you. Every time I had a spare moment, I would write to you."  
  
Mathias reached into his small satchel and pulled out over a dozen letters and gave them to her.  
  
"Heavens." She replied sounding astonished.  
  
"When you are alone, please read them."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Elisabetha." He said rising. "There's so much I want to tell you, share with you. I love you with every fiber of my being."  
  
"And I you my Lord."  
  
"Elisabetha, I wish to have you hand in marriage." He blurted out. "I cannot live without you; I would do anything, go anywhere for you."  
  
Elisabetha smiled.  
  
"I can only pray that your father will grant me your hand." He said in earnest. "And even if he does not, I will steel you away from him; this is how desperately in love with you I am."  
  
"Lord Mathias." She said standing up. "I will have you hand. I will follow you to the ends of the world if my father does not permit our union."  
  
"Oh Elisabetha." He said hugging her tightly. "It fills my heart with joy to hear you speak such words. Tell me, where is your father?"  
  
"He should be in the small cathedral."  
  
"Please wait here my love." He said. "I shall ask him."  
  
Mathias took off running for the small cathedral to find Kenneth Marton. He looked in every room and asked several servants before he actually found Kenneth beginning to leave the chapel.  
  
"Good morrow to you Sir Cronquist."  
  
"Good morrow to you Sir Marton." Mathias said panting wildly.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" Kenneth asked.  
  
"Sir," He said still panting. "I have something important to ask you."  
  
"Well speak young man." He said beginning to walk down the halls.  
  
"It is about Elisabetha Sir."  
  
"Ah yes." He said smiling. "She is enchanting."  
  
"Yes Sir." Mathias said blushing. "I wish to ask you; may I please have her hand in matrimony?"  
  
Kenneth smiled brightly.  
  
"I love her more then anyone on earth." Mathias pleaded. "I will make her an honorable woman and I will honor her above all others."  
  
"I see." Kenneth said. "Well. You have more then proven yourself to be of honorable nature; I have heard of your victorious battles in the east; congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
Kenneth took a deep breath in and sighed, "I love my daughter dearly, and she is the bright spot in this dreary manor."  
  
Mathias began to draw a sullen look on his face.  
  
"However, it is time for her to brighten another man's life." Kenneth said gently. "Mathias, you have my blessing."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Mathias said hugging Kenneth tightly. "Thank you!"  
  
"Please go to my Elisabetha." He said with his face turning bright crimson. "You must tell her the joyous news."  
  
Mathias ran all the way back to the garden and there Elisabetha standing there, he ran up into her arms and kissed her for the first time, instantly she knew his news was good.  
  
"You shall be my wife." He whispered as he released his kiss.  
  
Awhile later, Mathias had returned to his family home. He was greeted by his uncle Roderick. When Mathias was seven years old his mother died in child-labor, and when he was eleven his father died in battle, so the only one left to care for Mathias was his uncle Roderick and his wife Ann-Marie. Both were kindly souls who cared for Mathias as if he was their own child. They raised him, gave him a proper education, and provided all the tender love and affection that a parent could give to a child.  
  
"I am glad you have returned safely." Roderick said hugging Mathias tightly. "I have much to tell you."  
  
"And I you." Mathias said happily.  
  
"Let me begin first son." Roderick said. "Alas your poor grandmother has perished."  
  
"No." Mathias said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true." Roderick said sternly. "It happened about a fortnight ago, but she went peacefully. Her chamber maid went to rouse her in the early morning hours; she then realized she would never again awake."  
  
"How terrible." Mathias said.  
  
"But she thought only of you and your exploits until she died." Roderick said compassionately. "She was so very proud of you and spoke of you often."  
  
"May God rest her soul."  
  
"Indeed." Roderick agreed. "Also, you will be pleased to know, while you were parted from us, our family has increased two fold."  
  
"Don't tell me your wife has delivered." Mathias said happily.  
  
"Yes." Roderick said blushing with pride. "Twins, a boy and a girl, Joseph and Isadora."  
  
"Uncle." Mathias said happily. "That is splendid news. Is your wife well?"  
  
"Yes, and both babes are strong and healthy." He replied. "As are David, Mathew, Timothy, Mark, and Cecilia."  
  
"I too have good news." Mathias said. "I shall be wedded soon."  
  
"Son!" Roderick said sounding surprised. "This is wonderful news; when shall the event take place?"  
  
"I wish to wed before the end of the month."  
  
"That is very sudden my lad." Roderick said. "Why so hurried?"  
  
"Because I want to wed Elisabetha before I have to depart again."  
  
"I understand." Roderick said. "Well, you have my blessings and if you need any my help with the preparations for the grand event, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you uncle."  
  
"Now if you will excuse me." Roderick said preparing to depart. "I have some personal business I must attend to. Why don't you go and visit your aunt and two newest cousins."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mathias walked up the stairs and down the hall to where Ann-Marie's bedchamber was, he knocked sternly on the door and was led into the anti- chamber of the room by one of the nurse maids.  
  
"Auntie?" He questioned.  
  
Ann-Marie smiled brightly as she saw Mathias standing there looking so stern and regal in his military uniform.  
  
"Welcome home Mathias." She said softly. "Please come closer so I may see you."  
  
Mathias walked closer to his aunt's bed.  
  
"Oh just look at you." She said with her voice filling with pride. "I remember when I first came here, you we so cute and innocent, just a mere boy. Now look at you, a full grown man, leader of an invincible army. You're parents would be so proud of you."  
  
Mathias smiled at his aunt but said nothing.  
  
"Have you been back long?" She questioned  
  
"No." He responded. "Not very long."  
  
"Have you seen the children yet?" She asked. "They have missed you terribly. They prayed every night for your safety and victory."  
  
"No I haven't seen the children yet." He said softly. "I was hoping to see the newest additions to the Cronquist family."  
  
"Oh most certainly." She said. "They are over there in the cradle."  
  
Mathias walked over to the two small cradles and looked down on the two wide eyed children. As soon as they saw Mathias they began to smile, which in turn caused him to smile back. They were both beautiful and had the signature features of the Cronquist family. Dark eyes, strong, proud chins, and petit noses.  
  
"They are beautiful children Auntie." He said. "I only hope Elisabetha and I can have such beautiful children some day."  
  
"You're getting married?" She asked happily.  
  
"Yes Auntie."  
  
"That is wonderful." She said cheerfully. "You will have the most divine children."  
  
"Do you think so auntie?" He questioned walking back over to her.  
  
"Oh, I know it to be true." She said gently. "When will the happy event take place?"  
  
"Soon." He said anxiously. "I would like to wed before the regiment is to depart again."  
  
"The life of a soldier." She said. "Ever vigilant."  
  
Just then the anti-chamber door opened and in came the children, who had not realized that their cousin Mathias had returned home from battle.  
  
"Cousin Mathias!" All the boys said piling onto him.  
  
"Yes boys," He said tussling with them. "Your cousin has retuned."  
  
"Hurrah for Cousin Mathias." Said Cecilia running as fast has her tiny legs could carry her.  
  
"Yes." He said picking up the small girl and spinning her around. "Thank you for that warm welcome."  
  
"Children." Ann-Marie said. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"We wanted to see how you were fairing Ma-ma." David, who was the oldest of the children said.  
  
"I wanted to see my sister." Cecilia said softly as she nuzzled her head into Mathias's broad shoulders.  
  
"And what about your brother?" Mathias asked. "Do you not wish to see him as well?"  
  
"I see my brother's all the time." She responded quickly.  
  
"But what about your new brother?" Ann-Marie asked.  
  
Cecilia said nothing, she just looked over at the cradles with her big hazel eyes and then whispered something in Mathias's ear, which made him chuckle aloud.  
  
"What are you saying Cecilia?" Her mother questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing Mother." She said innocently.  
  
"What did she say Mathias."  
  
"A knight never reveals a secret." He replied sternly. "Especially when it is a lady's secret."  
  
Mathias's winked at the little girl and set her down. As soon as she was on the floor, she ran over to the cradle and looked at her sister. Meanwhile, Mathias sat down in a chair that was next to Ann-Marie's bed, while the boys sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Tell us of your adventures?" Mathew asked urgently.  
  
"Yes." The other boys chimed in.  
  
"Yes, tell us how you battled the heathens in the east." David said eagerly.  
  
"Okay, but only if you promise to be good for the rest of the day." Mathias replied.  
  
"Aww." They all whined in unison. "Please Cousin Mathias."  
  
"You must promise me."  
  
The four boys all looked at each other and nodded their heads in a silent agreement, then David spoke up and said, "Yes cousin, we promise."  
  
"Very well." Mathias said with a smile. "Then I will tell you the story of the great battle that raged in a far off desert."  
  
The boys all sat up rigid as a twig as Mathias began his story.  
  
"Our regiment were all standing on this large sandy ridge." He began. "The hot winds were blowing, the sun beat down on us as if a deterrent to our cause, but Leon and I stood firm. The heathens were in front of us, waiting, all with murderous glints in their eyes."  
  
"Oh no." Little Cecilia said running over to Mathias and climbing in his lap. "What did you do?"  
  
"Well Cecilia." He said wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "Leon raised his mighty sword and gave the battle cry and we both charged down that sandy ridge with swords gleaming in the sun."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So finally we were all face to face with the heathens."  
  
"Oh my!" Ann-Marie said becoming in enthralled with the story. "What did they look like."  
  
"They're skin was so brown." Mathias answered. "With hair black and midnight, their eyes were like fire, as if they were determined to protect the land which they stole."  
  
"That sounds so scary Cousin." Cecilia said nuzzling her face into Mathias's chest.  
  
"Oh indeed it was Cecilia." He said. "But with my sword, I took out the first dozen of them, and they all fell dead. Then Leon, by my side took out a dozen more. Then one tried to decapitate me with his sickle of death, but he was no match for my sword. As he raised up his sickle, I took my sword to his stomach and ran him though."  
  
"Oh my." Ann-Marie said sounding horrified.  
  
"Wow." The boys all said completely mesmerized by Mathias's story.  
  
"But now my sword was stuck inside the hapless heathen, but even worse was there was another heathen advancing toward me."  
  
"What happened Cousin Mathias?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well once the heathen was near me, I took my fists and pounded his face, he recoiled back, which gave me time to retrieve my sword and with that he met his end. After what seemed like hours of fighting, the heathens retreated in fear; they attacked us with over one hundred men, and when they retreated there were maybe twenty left."  
  
"Wow." Everyone said sounding astonished.  
  
"And no one was hurt or killed on our side?" Ann-Marie questioned.  
  
"Minor cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening." Mathias said proudly.  
  
"Gods be praised." She said. "Mathias, you are an excellent tactician."  
  
"When I grow up I want to be just like you Cousin Mathias." David said proudly.  
  
"And you shall be."  
  
Suddenly the twins began to cry and the nurse maids ran over to them and picked each child up. Ann-Marie got up and went to attend to her children, but neither stopped crying. After about five minuets of the twins crying, Mathias stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Perhaps I may be able to help you."  
  
The women looked at Mathias strangely and continued to coddle the shirking babies.  
  
"If he is willing to try then you must let him." Ann-Marie said.  
  
The nurse maids stopped rocking the babies and just held them still waiting for him to do something.  
  
"I apologize ladies." He said. "But I'll need you to leave the room for this."  
  
"Off you go." Ann-Marie said to the astonished nursemaids.  
  
Both the young women put the still crying babies back into the cradles and quickly left the room. Mathias, meanwhile walked over the cradles and looked down upon the screaming children and smiled. Mathias closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and a tiny ray of light began to appear from his hands. As soon as the babies saw the warm light, they instantly quieted.  
  
Mathias continued and the tiny light began to grow larger and larger until it was the size of his hands. Then he let go of the light and it began to spin around and dance. Everyone in the room sat quietly as the ball of light then split into two rays of light and began to do a mystical dance around the room. Once again the babies were smiling and soon they fell quietly asleep. The other children watched happily as the two rays continued to spin around the room. Finally the dance was coming to an end. The brightness of their lights began to fade away slowly and then all together it stopped.  
  
"Wow." David whispered softly. "Was that alchemy?"  
  
"Yes." Mathias replied. "That was alchemy, but you must never tell anyone you saw it."  
  
"We will never tell anyone." David spoke up for all the children.  
  
"Good." Ann-Marie said to her little ones. "This is a secret only our family must know about, so you must promise."  
  
"I promise Mother." David said first.  
  
"We promise too." Both Mathew and Timothy said together.  
  
"I promise Ma-ma and Cousin Mathias." Mark said softly.  
  
"I promise too." Cecilia said kindly. "And so do Isadora and Joseph."  
  
"I'm glad I can trust all of you with this secret." Mathias said. "If you will excuse me auntie and children, I am in need of rest in my own bed." 


	2. Mathias’s Obsession

Chapter Two  
  
Mathias's Obsession  
  
The large feast had begun and it seemed that everyone in court was present for this joyous occasion. Even the king had come from the north to attend the banquet for the victorious Leon Regiment. The halls of the Belmont castle never looked more decadent then on this night.  
  
Leon and Mathias sat side by side enjoying the night's festivities. To Leon's right was all the proud men in the Calvary and at the head of the table was the King and his Queen, not to mention several high ranking members of court. The king and the queen seemed to be having a most enjoyable evening, much to the pleasure of Lady Belmont. The night was progressing flawlessly.  
  
"I would like to honor the fine soldiers of the Belmont Regiment." The King said holding up his wine glass. "It seems that God has caste a gentle hand on this invincible army, may he continue to protect these honorable men."  
  
"Here, here!" All present drank to the king's fine toast.  
  
"Thank you my Lordship for those kindly words." Leon said. "But much of the credit must go to my dear friend Mathias, who is an excellent tactician. If it weren't for him, we would not be such a powerful regiment."  
  
"No please." Mathias said modestly. "You are the one who leads us into battle with rousing war cries, it is your courage that inspires all of us."  
  
"Gentlemen." The king interrupted. "It is both of you who make the Belmont Regiment the fine fighting force it is. There is no cause for modesty, you are both excellent leaders and all of you are superior soldiers."  
  
"Thank you your Highness." They both answered in unison.  
  
"And you Mathias." The king said.  
  
"Yes your Majesty."  
  
"I was informed today that you are betrothed to distant, but dear cousin of mine. Elisabetha?"  
  
Elisabetha, who was sitting at the farthest end of the table with her father stood up and faced the king.  
  
"Yes your Majesty?" She questioned.  
  
"Please come to the side of your betrothed."  
  
Elisabetha blushed and walked toward Mathias and the king.  
  
"Mathias and my dear cousin Elisabetha." The king said majestically. "I wish to be the one to perform your wedding ceremony."  
  
Both Elisabetha and Mathias were shocked into silence.  
  
"I know that Mathias will have to depart again soon, so I'm putting a reprieve on the Belmont Regiment for two months, so you will have some time to spend with your new bride."  
  
"Your Highness." Mathias said sounding completely shocked. "I. I am at a loss of words."  
  
"Thank you would be appropriate." The king said jokingly.  
  
"Thank you, and God bless you your Highness." Mathias said joyously.  
  
"Yes." Elisabetha said softly. "Thank you your Highness."  
  
"Mathias?" The king asked.  
  
"Yes your Majesty?"  
  
"May I have permission to dance with your lovely fiancée?"  
  
"Yes you may your Highness."  
  
The king took Elisabetha by the hand and the pair began to dance, several of the other guests began to join them. Mathias sat down and watched as Elisabetha as she danced with the king. She was so beautiful, he knew the years they would spend together would be the most joyous of his life.  
  
"So you are to be wedded?" Leon asked  
  
"Yes my friend." He said not taking his glistening hazel eyes off Elisabetha. "I want to be wedded as soon as possible."  
  
"But you heard the king." Leon said. "We will not have to set sail again at least until September."  
  
"I know." Mathias said breathlessly. "But I want to spend as much time as possible with her. Our time together will be all to brief if I choose to wait. If we wed soon, our time may still be fleeting, but at least I will have two months to carry me though until we see each other again."  
  
"I understand friend." Leon said compassionately. "Someday Sara and I will wed."  
  
"Ah Sara." Mathias said taking his eyes off of Elisabetha and onto Sara Trantoul. "She is a beauty, I see why you are so smitten with her."  
  
"Thank you my friend."  
  
Once the dance was over Elisabetha bowed to the king and he hugged her tightly. Mathias looked at the king and a slight sense of rage passed over him. Rationally he would never try to seduce Elisabetha, but he could still impose his feudal rights and take Elisabetha's virginity before he had the chance. Just the thought of those damn feudal rights filled him with rage. If the king tried to impose his rights as lord over him, he would surely kill him.  
  
"Mathias." The king said walking over to him with Elisabetha on his arm. "I am returning your beautiful fiancée."  
  
"Thank you your Majesty." Mathias said softly.  
  
"Mathias?" Elisabetha said noticing the strange look on her betrothed's face. "What is the matter?"  
  
Instantly Mathias looked into her gentle blue eyes and he came back to his normal self in that instant.  
  
"I apologize my love." He said softly. "I. I am not feeling very well. Leon!"  
  
Hearing his name being called, Leon broke away from his other guests and quickly attended to his friend.  
  
"Yes Mathias."  
  
"I must make my departure."  
  
"He has suddenly taken queer." The king said kneeling by Mathias's side.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you friend?" Leon asked.  
  
"No." Mathias said standing up abruptly. "I will just take my leave."  
  
"Very well." Leon replied.  
  
"Mathias." The king said stopping him. "Please, take my carriage, I shall remain over night with Sir Belmont."  
  
"You honor me Sir." Leon said bowing deeply to the king.  
  
"Yes Mathias." Elisabetha said gently. "I do not wish anything to happen to you before our wedding."  
  
Mathias looked at Elisabetha face again and a smile passed about his thin lips.  
  
"Yes," He said to her. "I will do it for you."  
  
Leon and Elisabetha escorted Mathias into the king's carriage and watched as it sped off into the night. 


	3. The Grand Wedding

Chapter Three The Grand Wedding  
  
Only two weeks after their engagement, the day of Mathias and Elisabetha's wedding had arrived. The past two weeks were spent frantically preparing the Cronquist manor for the grand event. Every servant and member of the Cronquist were frantically trying to add the final touches on the dining hall, making sure everything was perfect for the wedding feast, also for the King and Queen who will be in attendance.  
  
Mathias had waken up to the sun shining brightly in the sky. It seemed like a wonderful day to get married. He sprung out of bed and shouted for his manservant to prepare a bath for him. While he was in the middle of his warm bath, his uncle Roderick came in to see him.  
  
"So my son," He said sitting down upon the bed. "You shall be wedded this day."  
  
"Yes uncle." Mathias said with a large smile upon his thin lips. "I have been looking forward to this day for a long while."  
  
"How proud your parents would be of you." Roderick said. "I have a present from them I would like to give to you now."  
  
Mathias stopped scrubbing his body and turned and looked at his uncle, who stood up and walked over to the large tub Mathias was in. He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a small oblong black box, and handed it to Mathias.  
  
"In the two hundred years of our family's history," Roderick started. "This has been passed down from eldest son, to eldest son. Your father was the eldest son and I know he would want you to have it."  
  
Mathias took the box in his hands and slowly opened it. Inside there was a large blood red gem, instantly he knew what it was; it was the Crimson Stone.  
  
"As alchemist," Roderick whispered. "This stone is the source of all power, and as its guardian, you must make difficult choices on how to wield such power."  
  
"Uncle." Mathias stuttered. "I-I cannot take this."  
  
"Oh but you must." Roderick said happily. "It is the duty of each eldest son to care for the Crimson Stone. I wanted to give it to you when I thought you were ready to receive such power, and I know you are ready."  
  
"Thank you." Mathias said rising from the iron tub and hugging his uncle tightly. "Thank you so very much."  
  
"Tis nothing." Roderick said blushing brightly. "Now my son, you must hurry and get dressed, you wedding shall take place soon."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The cathedral in the town square was filled to the rafter with spectators who wanted to attend Mathias and Elisabetha's wedding, as well as watch the king himself preside over the ceremony. Mathias was standing at the entrance of the church with Leon at his side. Everything was ready; all that remained is for Elisabetha to arrive so the wedding precession could commence.  
  
"She is late." Mathias whispered nervously.  
  
"She will be here." Leon said trying to allay his fears.  
  
"Maybe she decided not to marry me." He said pacing back and forth.  
  
"Stay calm friend." Leon replied. "Perhaps there was a problem with the carriage."  
  
Mathias continued to pace back and forth wildly.  
  
"Mathias." Leon said stopping his pacing. "Elisabetha would not abandon you in such a manor. Please my friend, relax, she will be here."  
  
"You are right Leon." Mathias sighed.  
  
Leon sat Mathias down in a nearby chair and stood over him. About ten minuets later, the clip-clopping of horses hooves could be heard approaching the cathedral. Mathias was going to get up, but he was stopped by Leon who got up and looked out a nearby window and he saw the beautifully decorated carriage approaching.  
  
"It is them." Leon whispered going back to Mathias. "Gentlemen, please get ready."  
  
The soldiers all lined up in order of the rank and waited for the ladies to enter. The outer doors of the cathedral opened and the bridesmaids saw the waiting soldiers and instantly lined up. Leon gave the signal for the inner doors to open and they flew wide. Leon joined by his betrothed Sara at the front of the line, and they began to slowly march down the aisle.  
  
Mathias placed himself at the end of the line and waited to escort Elisabetha down the aisle. Slowly she walked though the doors of the cathedral and Mathias was dumbfounded by her beauty. Her long blonde hair was draped about her shoulders and her face was all a blush. Her wedding dress was a beautiful cream and gold dress which suited her perfectly.  
  
"You look so radiant." Mathias said breathlessly as Elisabetha took her place by his side.  
  
"I apologize for the delay." She said blushing.  
  
"It matters not." He responded sternly. "You are here now and that is all that matters."  
  
As the other pairs ended the march near the edge of the alter, the separated and kneeled down before the bride and groom. Mathias and Elisabetha slowly descended down the aisle; past the tearful eyes of friends and family. Kenneth, Elisabetha's father, was especially tearful as he watched his only daughter walk down the aisle. Meanwhile, Roderick, his wife and five children were all smiles as they watched as Mathias took his final steps toward manhood.  
  
Finally the pair had reached the king who gazed happily on the young couple.  
  
"Mathias Cronquist." The king said sternly. "Do you swear by God to honor and protect Elisabetha, in times of triumph and tragedy? In times of illness and good health; for all the days of your life until you are parted by death?"  
  
"I swear by God." Mathias said sternly as he gazed at Elisabetha.  
  
"Elisabetha." The king now turned his gaze to her. "Do you swear by God to honor your Lord and Master Mathias in times of triumph and tragedy? In times of illness and good health for all the days of your life; until you are parted by death?"  
  
"I swear by God." She said sternly.  
  
"As a symbol of your chastity Elisabetha." The king said. "I shall place the bridal wreath upon your brow."  
  
Elisabetha blushed as the veil was placed upon her.  
  
"Mathias outstretch your right hand." The king commanded. "Elisabetha outstretch your left."  
  
The couple stretched out the hands the king commanded and he placed a gold ribbon on them, signifying their union.  
  
"You are now bound together, a union so sacred that only God could tear asunder. As lord of this land, I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Mathias grabbed Elisabetha and kissed her passionately. He could feel her face burn with embarrassment, but it didn't matter. They were now married and would be forever. The music sounded loudly as everyone in the cathedral cheered, it was a wonderful wedding ceremony and thing had gone well.  
  
The day had given way to night as the wedding celebration carried on. Mathias was seated at the head of the table next to his blushing bride. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the seductive dance that some of the moor women were performing, but Mathias would not take his eyes off of Elisabetha. She was so beautiful in her bridal veil. Her blonde hair glowed in the darkness of the candle light and her radiant blue eyes grinned gleefully as she laughed. To be so in love and married to such a wonderful woman filled his heart with overwhelming joy.  
  
"What a merry evening." The king said standing up after the women were finished with their dance. "I've not seen a better wedding."  
  
"I concur." Leon said happily.  
  
"May I propose a toast to the groom and his fair bride?" The king asked.  
  
"I would be delighted." Mathias replied joyously.  
  
"Mathias." The king began. "And Elisabetha there is so much to say to a young couple just beginning their journey though life together, but alas, I cannot tell you everything. There will be problems and pitfalls throughout your life together, but never have I seen a pair more in love then these two."  
  
"Here, here!!" Kenneth, Elisabetha's father, said heartily.  
  
"To Mathias and Elisabetha!" The king said raising his glass to the couple. "May you always be blessed and may God grant you many sons."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the bride and groom.  
  
The hours continued to progress, it was well after midnight when the celebration was beginning to come to an end. Many of the guest had left, but all of the soldiers were hanging around the hall, still dancing and making merry of the festivities. Elisabetha had been taken up to the bedchamber to prepare for her first night as a wife. Mathias however was in the courtyard below the bedchamber, trying to get a glimpse of what the women were doing.  
  
"What are you doing my friend?" Leon said creeping up behind him.  
  
"It is fascinating." He replied in awe.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The women." He said looking at Leon. "It has been an hour since my beloved has gone above stairs and yet they all cackle on like hens, even my darling bride."  
  
"That is why it is not for us men to pry into the secret lives of the women we love." Leon said pulling him away from the balcony.  
  
"What do you suppose they are discussing?" Mathias asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Leon responded. "It could be anything."  
  
"Aye." Mathias conceded. "When shall it be your turn to wed dear friend?"  
  
Leon laughed as he took a drink of mead.  
  
"Nigh, my friend I am serious." Mathias insisted. "You have been betrothed to Sara since birth, when shall you two wed?"  
  
"Lamentably it shall be awhile yet." Leon said softly. "I wish to wed soon, but circumstances prevent me from making good on that promise."  
  
"If it is the regiment surely you could leave it in John's capable hands."  
  
"Tis true." Leon sighed. "But I am not sure he is ready to take the role of commander."  
  
"It is for you to decide friend."  
  
A loud burst of laughter came from the balcony above, Mathias and Leon looked above and smiled.  
  
"I pray my Sara isn't up there." Leon said with a half smile on his face. "Heaven only knows what they are conspiring."  
  
"Indeed." Mathias replied. "I can only imagine what they are filling my bride's mind with?"  
  
Moments later the women who were upstairs with Elisabetha came back down into the ballroom, instantly the soldiers who had been lying in wait for the women to return left the ballroom and began the search for Mathias. When they found him with Leon, they instantly lifted him from his feet and carried him up the stairs singing merrily. Leon stood there dumbfounded until Sara walked up to him and he smiled.  
  
"What is happening?" Leon asked her.  
  
"Do you hear the song they are singing?" She said happily. "They are taking him to his beloved."  
  
"I see." Leon said blushing.  
  
The soldiers had carried Mathias all the way up the stairs and finally to the end of the hall to the room where Elisabetha was waiting for him. All the while they were singing a tale of a knight who was about to make love to his bride for the first time. Once at the door, two of the soldiers opened up the anti-chamber doors and the men tossed Mathias inside. Once inside the room, the soldiers slammed the door behind him and finished their song with a huge burst of laughter.  
  
Mathias walked into the inner chamber slowly and cautiously. He saw that the women had done a wonderful job to decorating the room. Beautiful white flowers was carefully wrapped around the columns of the massive canopy bed the air was gently blanketed with the sent of oils from the orient.  
  
"Elisabetha?" Mathias called out gently.  
  
"I am here my Lord." She said softly.  
  
"Where my love?"  
  
"In the bed." She said. "Behind the curtains."  
  
Mathias walked over to the bed and pulled back the thick red curtains that shrouded the mattress and there she was; her lovely face all a blush. She was wearing a beautiful silken nightgown and her bridal veil, she looked to innocent and vulnerable, just like the maidens in the stories he use to read when he was a child. Mathias smiled and climbed into bed and sat next to her.  
  
"Oh Elisabetha." He said breathlessly as he touched her cheek. "How radiant you look tonight."  
  
"Thank you my Lord." She said softly.  
  
"I will always protect you my love." He said as he buried his lips onto hers.  
  
Her face turned a dark shade of scarlet.  
  
"I." He stammered to find the words. "I must have you Elisabetha."  
  
The soldiers who had brought Mathias up to his bride hung around outside the door quietly waiting, finally they heard the sounds of passion emitting from the interior chamber and they all cheered wildly. 


	4. Departing For Battle

Chapter Four Departing For Battle  
  
September 1092  
  
Transylvania  
  
Opening his hazel eyes, Mathias turned and looked at his wife, who was peacefully sleeping beside him. These past two months of martial solitude were wonderful, but alas, this was the day he had been dreading. Today he would have to set sail with his regimen back to the east.  
  
There was a time when battling those cursed heathens would fill him great pleasure. Their beliefs were sacrilegious. Only those with the Holy Roman Empire were chosen by God, not those heathenish bastards. But for the sake of returning the sacred land to the Holy Roman Empire he would temporarily part from the woman he loved.  
  
The rain was streaming down outside, it was a miserable day to depart. Secretly he had hoped that the rain would delay the journey, by at least a day, so he could spend the rest of the day with Elisabetha. But considering several battalions had ventured to the east and none have retuned, the trip would not be delayed any longer. It was time for the invincible army to once again return to battle.  
  
Mathias leaned over and kissed his wife softly on the lips. Slowly, she began to awake from her slumber.  
  
"Good morrow my Lord." She said smiling brightly at her husband.  
  
"Good morrow my Love." He said brushing aside the tiny strands of golden hair that were stuck to her brow. "How are you fairing this day?"  
  
"I am not well my Lord." She said sorrowfully.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"This is the day you shall depart for the east." She said. "I do not wish you to go."  
  
"I know my love." He sighed. "I do not wish to go either. For if I had my way, I would stay here with you and you alone."  
  
Elisabetha smiled.  
  
"Let us speak no more of my departure." He said quickly changing the subject. "Let us only speak of pleasant things."  
  
"Yes my Lord." She said with a bright smile.  
  
"Ah my beloved," Mathias said burying his head into her breast. "What shall we do to pass this horrible morn?"  
  
"I know not my Lord." She said blushing brightly as he began to suckle gently at her nipples.  
  
"Oh you do not?" He questioned deviously.  
  
"My Lord." She was about to speak when Mathias kissed her lips.  
  
"Yes my Lady." He whispered softly.  
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
A few hours later, Leon had arrived to collect Mathias for the departure celebration. Mathias was in the small chapel offering prayers to God for the safety of Elisabetha and his other family members, when in walked Roderick.  
  
"It is time son." He whispered softly.  
  
Mathias sighed, finished his prayer, and stood up.  
  
"Thank you uncle." He said mournfully. "Is Leon here?"  
  
"Yes. He is waiting for you in the main hall."  
  
"Well," Mathias said. "It is time to return to battle."  
  
Roderick and Mathias walked out of the chapel, down the darken halls, finally into the main hall. There Ann-Marie, the children, and Elisabetha were waiting for him. The children instantly crowded around Mathias and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We will miss you cousin." Mathew said tearfully. "May God protect you."  
  
Cecilia jumped into Mathias's arms and kissed him on his alabaster cheek.  
  
"I shall miss you cousin." She said sobbing.  
  
"I shall miss you too little one." He said kissing her tiny cheek and putting her back down on the floor.  
  
"Cousin Mathias?" David said. "I will protect Cousin Elisabetha while you are gone."  
  
"Thank you my darling boy." He said smiling. "I will trust you to make sure no harm befalls my bride while I am parted from her."  
  
"You have my word as a gentlemen." David said.  
  
"Good lad."  
  
Mathias walked over to Ann-Marie, who had a feeble smile about her lips.  
  
"My young lad." She said softly. "I pray for a speedy victory and return home."  
  
"Thank you Auntie." He said softly hugging her. "Please hug the children each night for me."  
  
"I will Mathias." She said sternly.  
  
"I will return home soon."  
  
Finally Mathias had come face to face with Elisabetha, who was quietly sobbing. Mathias's heart sank to see his beautiful bride sobbing. He wanted to console her, but time was fleeting.  
  
"Please my bride." He said lifting her chin up so their eyes could meet. "Do not be sad. I will return to you soon."  
  
"Yes." She said sniffling. "I know my Lord."  
  
"Be brave for me Elisabetha." He said. "And pray for the hasty return of your Lord and Master."  
  
"I will my Lord." She replied softly.  
  
Mathias kissed her softly and walked over to Leon who was waiting patently for him to say his goodbyes.  
  
"I am ready my friend." Mathias said sternly.  
  
"Shall we depart friend?" Leon asked sorrowfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Cronquist family waived goodbye as Mathias and Leon disappeared out the door. Outside there was a horde of people who had come to see the brave soldiers off to another glorious campaign in the east. The other brave soldiers were ready and waiting for the second in command to join them, when Mathias came out they all gave a cheer for the two great leaders that will bring them all to victory once again. Mathias and Leon joined the men and began to march triumphantly down the road and finally onto the ship that will eventually take them back to the sacred land. 


	5. The Great Battle In The East

Chapter Five The Great Battle In The East  
  
December 1092  
  
Syrian Desert  
  
The desert night was cold and windy, most of the regiment were silently sleeping, preparing for the large battle that will commence at mornings first light. Mathias, however, was still working on a grand battle plan that will assure the battalions victory. Several of his plans that had worked in the past didn't seem good enough now, especially since his spy had relayed information that the troop will attack on all fronts. There had to be a way to beat those reached heathens at their own game. Mathias racked his brain for awhile, but nothing came to him. With a heavy sigh, he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
"My friend!" He heard a familiar voice call out.  
  
"Please enter Leon."  
  
Leon walked into Mathias's tent and sat down upon the sandy ground.  
  
"Have you thought of something yet?"  
  
"Nothing and I am sorry to report." Mathias said mournfully.  
  
"Perhaps if we do one of your other glorious moves?" Leon questioned.  
  
"No." Mathias insisted. "For this battle we need something different."  
  
Mathias thought for a moment and then it suddenly came to him.  
  
"Perhaps we should try fighting in a circle."  
  
"A circle?" Leon questioned.  
  
"Yes!" Mathias said excitedly. "They are planning to attack from all directions, if we place the strongest men and a fanned out circle, those heathens will not know what hit them!"  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
With a confident smile Mathias answered, "I know it will work."  
  
"I know that confident smile." Leon said sounding assured of Mathias's decision. "I trust completely in your skills."  
  
"On the morrow I shall inform the men of my plans." Mathias said happily.  
  
"Of course." Leon said leaving his tent.  
  
Mathias lay back down and his eyes shut. Shortly he drifted off into a deep slumber. In his dreams he recalled those happy times he'd spent with Elisabetha. She was his world and while fighting for God gave him a reason to continue, fighting for Elisabetha's safety gave him a reason to succeed. If these heathens could take over the holy land, then they most assuredly would try to conquer the world. He could not let that happen. He would sooner die then see a world of heretics conquer the world.  
  
Night gave way to the first rays of morning. Mathias was awake and prepared for battle. The morning of a encounter, he was always the first to awaken, even though he was often times the last one to sleep. But he always arose full of energy. The first thing he would do is to write his intended battle plans in a book. Then he would sketch out every possible scenario that could take place, even plans for retreat. But plans for retreating were never necessary, even today, he was planning to be victorious. The invincible Belmont Battalion would never be defeated.  
  
"Are you ready friend?" Leon said dressed in his battle armor.  
  
"Yes." Mathias said closing his battle book.  
  
Both Mathias and Leon walked out of the tent and over to the waiting army. Leon stood aside and waited for Mathias to give his orders.  
  
"Gentlemen." Mathias said. "I had received word that our enemy is preparing to attack from all sides. While it may have taken some time to come up with a plan of action, I have a very good one, which they will not be expecting."  
  
The men all smiled brightly at Mathias's words.  
  
"Up until now, we have all fought in rows, it will surprise them to see us fighting in a circle." Mathias said walking up and down the long line of soldiers. "If we keep a good circle formation, we can drive the heathens to hell where they belong, but I need you all to keep a close formation. No straying into lines!"  
  
"Do you understand?" Leon asked the men.  
  
"Yes!" They all cheered back.  
  
"Very good." Mathias said smiling to the men. "Now swordsmen, I need you on the outside of the circle. Archers, you must remain on the inside."  
  
The men all got into their proper places quickly then Mathias continued to speak.  
  
"God has been with us, and he will continue to remain with us. Only those with the sacred holy empire shall triumph!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The sun blazed brightly in the sky. In the distance the mighty Belmont Battalion could see the horde of heathens making their approach toward them. Leon looked at Mathias waiting for the best time to strike. The heathen army ran closer and closer, when finally Mathias gave the signal for the swordsmen to duck and the archers to fire.  
  
Their arrows streamed though the morning sky, instantly striking the first dozen heathens. When they had dropped, Mathias gave the signal for the swordsmen to begin their attack. As expected, the heathens were coming from all directions, but it mattered not. With each wave of heretics, they were all cut down by the strong swordsmen. Leon and Mathias were battling side by side, protecting each other making sure that no heathen got though the first line of swordsmen.  
  
The battle raged on fiercely, as though it would never end. But the battalion would not be swayed. God had given them the power to crush their enemies. At last the amount of heathens had noticeably dwindled; the commander of the heathen side gave the command for them to retreat. The long battle was over and once again no member of the Belmont Battalion was unharmed during the mêlée. Everyone cheered joyously as last heathen ran cowering over the sandy hill. 


	6. Mathias's Tragic Return Home

Chapter Six Mathias's Tragic Return Home  
  
January 1093  
  
Transylvania  
  
Several months had passed since the Belmont Battalion had departed for Syria. Much had been accomplished by them. They had managed to procure a city in the name of the Holy Roman Empire. Once the company seized control of the city, they had to make certain that no one would bother the inhabitants of the peaceful metropolis. After a few months, their mission was accomplished; the regiment had returned home.  
  
Mathias wasted no time in retuning to the Cronquist manor. When he had first gone to the east, it was under the assumption that it was going to be for a month or two, but not for several months. He missed Elisabetha deeply. He prayed for her every night, to be united with her again, for her health and well being, and even to be heavy with child when he came home. His heart began to swell as his horse galloped up the path that lead to his ancestral home.  
  
Once he had passed the gate, he dismounted from his horse and watched as a stable boy took the horse away. Quickly he opened the heavy iron door of the manor and there, as always, was his uncle Roderick to greet him.  
  
"Mathias." Roderick said eagerly. "Your wife."  
  
"Where is she?" Mathias questioned eagerly.  
  
"She." Roderick broke off. "She has taken to her sick bed, you must come quickly."  
  
Roderick and Mathias ran up the stairs and down the hall to where Elisabetha's bedchamber was. Roderick opened up the door and Mathias instantly ran through the anti-chamber, into the interior chamber, and over to the bed where his wife was. There were several people crowded around her, trying to alleviate some of her pains. Mathias ignored all of them and sat on the bed and looked at his beloved.  
  
She was indeed very ill. The blush that always graced her lovely features was gone. Her lovely golden hair was dull no longer full life that it once was. She looked so weak and frail. How could this have happened to her?  
  
"My love..." He said instantly taking her in his arms.  
  
"My Lord." She said feebly. "You have returned once more."  
  
"Yes my love." He said with tears in his eyes. "And I will never leave you again."  
  
"But you must protect the holy lands." She softly retorted. "You are the only one who can do it my Lord."  
  
Mathias smiled to her, and then he turned to all the people in the room and ordered them all to leave the room. He wanted to be alone with her.  
  
"Please do not be so cold to them." She said delicately. "They are only trying to help."  
  
"I understand my love." He said holding her in his strong arms. "But I want to be alone with you."  
  
"My Lord," She said smiling feebly. "You must regale me with the tales of your adventures."  
  
"Surely my love," He said. "You do not wish to hear of that now."  
  
"Yes." She replied. "I was told that your battalion claimed a city, I am very proud of you."  
  
Mathias told her about the many adventures he had in the east. It seemed to lift her weary spirits, hearing about his exploits.  
  
The day had gradually passed into night. Elisabetha was sleeping soundlessly when Mathias got up to take a breath of air outside her bedchamber. Outside waiting were Roderick, Ann-Marie, and Kenneth, his father-in-law.  
  
"How is she?" Kenneth asked eagerly.  
  
"She is resting father." Mathias said. "But you may see her if you wish."  
  
Kenneth opened the door to the bedchamber and went in.  
  
"How are you my lad?" Ann-Marie asked sounding very concerned for her nephew. "You seem exhausted."  
  
"No Auntie." He answered sternly. "I am fine. I am just going to go the chapel for a moment."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Mathias slowly walked down the stairs, though the main hall, and into the small chapel. There were a few candles still lit, it seemed that people were offering prayers for Elisabetha, but so far none had been answered. Mathias took another candle lit it at the alter; then he fell to his knees and began to pray.  
  
"God I beseech you." He began. "Please do not take my Elisabetha from me. I have fought for you in foreign lands. I have destroyed the heathens for you almighty one. I have remained chaste for my wife and have resisted temptation. I have been nothing but devout for you, so I beg of you please, do not take Elisabetha."  
  
Soon after, Mathias returned upstairs to Elisabetha's bedchamber. He was holding her in his arms once more singing a gentle tune to her. Hearing the sound of his voice woke her out of her gentle slumber and she looked up at her gallant husband and smiled. Seeing her smile again warmed his heart, so he continued to sing to her.  
  
"Mathias." She said softly.  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
"I am glad you are well my Lord." She said almost whispering. "I prayed every day for your safe return."  
  
"Elisabetha." Mathias said clutching her hand tightly.  
  
It was then he noticed it; Elisabetha's body had grown cold and limp. Her feeble breathing had stopped all together and her heart beat no more. Elisabetha was dead. His world had been destroyed. The tears fell from his gray eyes and he sobbed silently, clutching her cold lifeless body to his.  
  
The door to Elisabetha's bedchamber opened, everyone crowded up to Mathias to find out what was going on.  
  
"Uncle Roderick." Mathias said with his voice cracking. "I need you to. To prepare the family crypt."  
  
Everyone gasped and Kenneth began to sob bitterly.  
  
"Tell the servants to put her in her wedding dress." He said softly. "And when they are finished, this room is to be locked, bolted, and never entered again."  
  
"Yes my son." Roderick said running off to find the servants.  
  
"Mathias." Ann-Marie said preparing to hug her nephew.  
  
"Auntie?" He questioned which stopped her from coming too close to him. "Would you send for the priest?"  
  
"Yes Mathias." She said softly touching his check before she departed.  
  
Mathias walked over Kenneth who was sobbing inconsolably and he hugged him.  
  
"It was you." He said weeping bitterly. "She was waiting for you to return."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was given the last rights a fortnight ago." He said trying to calm down. "She waited until you came back before.."  
  
Mathias was dumbfounded. Even at the end of her life, she thought of no one but him. His heart cracked in half. Why didn't he return sooner? Why couldn't he feel that there was something wrong? This was all his fault. If he had returned home sooner, he could have saved her. Why didn't he return sooner? 


	7. Mathias The Fallen Angel

Chapter Seven Mathias The Fallen Angel  
  
Late February 1093  
  
Cronquist Manor  
  
Some time had passed since Elisabetha's death and Mathias was doing horribly. At her funeral, he remained silent. At her interment he still said nothing. Even the days following her death he said nothing. Not a sound passed from his lips. He neither slept nor ate; he just remained in bed staring blankly out the window. The members of his family tried desperately to get him to eat or a the very least leave his bed, but Mathias would not be moved. The one thing he loved in the world was gone and he was determined to rejoin her. Finally Roderick sent for Leon. If anyone could appeal to Mathias's sense of reasoning it was him.  
  
"It is good of you to arrive Lord Belmont." Roderick humbly.  
  
"I can never resist a friend in need." Leon said. "Where is he?"  
  
"He is in his bedchamber." Roderick said quickly ushering him down the dimly lit corridors. "This way your Lordship."  
  
Finally they had come to Mathias's bedchamber door and out came Ann-Marie with the children. The children were sobbing bitterly; they were too young to understand why their cousin was behaving thus. Ann-Marie saw Leon standing there with her husband and she smiled. Maybe speaking with Leon could bring Mathias out of his depression.  
  
"I pray you good Sir." Ann-Marie said softly. "Please help Mathias though is grief."  
  
"I shall do my best dear Lady." He said bowing deeply to her.  
  
Leon entered the dimly lit room and there upon the bed was Mathias. It was worse then what he was told; this was not the friend that once fought beside him. Mathias was so pale and thin from lack of food and sunlight. His face, once full of youthful enthusiasm, was now sullen and depressed. He just sat there, rigid as stone, with a blank expression on his face and in his eyes.  
  
"Mathias?" Leon questioned trying to hide his horror.  
  
Recognizing the voice Mathias looked over to Leon; for the first time in many weeks Mathias smiled.  
  
"My." Mathias struggled to speak. "My friend."  
  
"Gods be praised." Leon said joyously. "You can still speak."  
  
Mathias nodded his head.  
  
"You have your family worried to death about you." Leon instantly admonished.  
  
"I apologize." He said softly.  
  
"Your apology shouldn't be wasted on me." Leon said. "It should be to your family."  
  
"You are right."  
  
"Mathias, I know you are grieving for Elisabetha." He said sitting on the bed next to his friend. "But you must pull yourself together."  
  
"I cannot." Mathias said mournfully.  
  
"My friend." He said. "Please at least eat. Regain your strength."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"You must." Leon commanded. "As your Lord and commander, I am giving you an order."  
  
Mathias looked at the serious expression on Leon's face and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. The serious expression on Leon's face dropped and he too began to laugh.  
  
"You always have a way of amusing me Leon." Mathias said softly.  
  
"I am begging you my friend." Leon said earnestly. "Please, eat something."  
  
An hour had passed since Leon entered Mathias's bedchamber. Finally he had emerged with a smile on his face. Roderick, who was waiting patently outside the door, breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw that Leon was smiling as he exited the bedchamber.  
  
"How is he?" Roderick asked  
  
"He is not well." Leon said. "I finally got him to eat something, but he said he shall not leave his chamber."  
  
"I see." Roderick said softly.  
  
"I have done all I can for him." Leon said honestly. "The rest is for him to decide."  
  
"I understand." Roderick said. "Thank you Lord Belmont."  
  
"Mathias is my childhood friend." He said. "I would do anything for him."  
  
Night blanketed the Cronquist manor, the entire mansion was silent. Mathias, still in his bed, looked out at the night sky. Black clouds were passing across the pale moon.  
  
"You shall not let me die, shall you?" He said contemptuously.  
  
It was then he noticed the light from the huge full moon reflected off of the small silver cross that dangled around his neck. Seeing the beautifully glistening cross filled Mathias with blinding rage. After all those years of faithful service and devotion, God had betrayed him, just when he needed him the most.  
  
"You." He said bitterly as he ripped the cross from his neck, staring at it full of hatred. "You whom I have spent my life serving have betrayed me. You cruelly stole Elisabetha from me, and even now you torment me, by keeping me bound to this retched world. I have nothing but hated for you."  
  
Mathias got up from his sickbed and walked slowly to the raging fireplace. Without hesitation, he tossed the cross into the fire and watched with a sadistic smile as it melted away. Once the cross was reduced to a silver puddle, Mathias looked up at the moon again.  
  
"From this day forward, I shall curse you!" He hissed bitterly. 


	8. The Deal With The Devil

Chapter Eight The Deal With The Devil  
  
April 1094  
  
Eternal Night Forest  
  
A year had gone by since Mathias rejected God, but it appeared that very little had changed. During the daylight hours Mathias remained in his sickbed, eating little and speaking only on rare occasions. However at night, he would sneak into the family library and read about black magic, alchemy, and various creatures of the night. It was a world that fascinated Mathias now.  
  
Mathias had made a vow that he would curse God for what he had done to him, but that wouldn't last forever. There would come a time when he would die and there would be no one to continue on the legacy of hatred. However, he had a plan that would make his contempt for God eternal.  
  
It was late at night when Mathias parted from the Cronquist manor. He had not left the manor in a very long while, so the fresh air made him cough wildly. But he would not be swayed; he had to a favor to ask of Walter Burnhard, the legendary vampire who lived in the endlessly black forest, to the extreme west of the city.  
  
Traveling though the forest, Mathias came to a small cottage close to the Burnhard castle. He knew that cottage well. It was the cottage of his long time family friend Rinaldo. Maybe he would be of some help to him. Mathias dismounted from his black steed and tied the beast to a nearby post.  
  
"Hello?" Mathias called out.  
  
"Yes." Rinaldo said emerging from the back room. "My heavens, if it isn't the great Mathias Cronquist."  
  
"Hello my friend." He said with a smile.  
  
"It has been a long while." Rinaldo said cheerfully. "What circumstances find you here? Tis nothing of a sorrowful nature I hope?"  
  
"Alas it is." Mathias said sorrowfully. "For one of my small cousins wondered into the forest. My prayer is that Walter hasn't gotten her yet."  
  
"Well I haven't seen a small child here." Rinaldo said. "But if she is here, chances are Walter has her already."  
  
"It is as I feared." Mathias said.  
  
"So you are venturing into the castle?"  
  
"It is inevitable." Mathias said sternly.  
  
"Are you adequately prepared to take on Walter?" Rinaldo questioned.  
  
"I have my sword." Mathias answered. "I have a small supply of potions, I shall be fine."  
  
"If you need anything." Rinaldo said. "Please do not hesitate to return here."  
  
"Thank you friend." Mathias said preparing to depart.  
  
"Wait." Rinaldo said stopping him. "Take this map of the castle Mathias, you will surely need it."  
  
Mathias walked over and took the map and placed it in his satchel.  
  
"Thank you kindly friend." He said walking out the door.  
  
Mathias ran up the path that leads to the Burnhard castle. Mathias waited for the massive drawbridge to come crashing down, when it did, he stepped though the threshold of the entrance and walked into the darkened castle. At the top of the winding staircase stood Walter Burnhard.  
  
"I have not summoned you." Walter said hardheartedly. "What business have you here little man?"  
  
"I have come to demand a favor of you!" Mathias said boldly.  
  
Walter laughed manically and responded, "You?! A human?! Demand a favor from me?! Ho, it is to laugh."  
  
"It is no joke." Mathias continued.  
  
"You are brave to come here little man." Walter said callously. "I must give you credit for that. Tell me of this favor you have."  
  
"I wish to become a vampire."  
  
"Really?" Walter questioned sounding very intrigued by Mathias. "Why do you wish to become a vampire little man?"  
  
"For revenge." He hissed bitterly.  
  
"I see." Walter continued. "And what shall I receive in return for granting you this favor."  
  
"I shall give you the best game of your life."  
  
"Really?" Walter questioned again. "Surely not with you little man?"  
  
"No." Mathias replied. "With the leader of an invincible human army."  
  
"Leon Belmont?" Walter asked.  
  
"The very same."  
  
"And how shall you do that?" Walter asked suspiciously.  
  
"I know his weakness." Mathias answered. "If you take his betrothed he would surely come to fight you."  
  
"Well I cannot pass up the chance for a good game." Walter answered firmly. "Human I shall grant your request."  
  
"Thank you Lord Burnhard."  
  
Walter levitated down the top of the stairs and over to Mathias, who still stood firm, even when he came face to face with the vampire. To see such courage astonished Walter. He had never seen a human so fearless; it was a wonderful sight to behold. Walter took one of his razor sharp finger nails and cut deeply into his own flesh. Blood began to pour profusely from the wound. Mathias stood there and watched as some of the vampire's blood began to drip onto the grey stone floor.  
  
"In order to become a vampire." Walter said. "We must drink of each other's blood."  
  
Mathias said nothing.  
  
"However," Walter said. "I want something to seal our deal."  
  
"What do you wish Lord Burnhard?" Mathias asked suspiciously.  
  
"A simple kiss." Walter replied.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Walter took Mathias into his arms and placed his lips to Mathias's lips. Never had Mathias's been kissed by a man before. It was something that did not faze him one way or another. Walter on the other hand enjoyed kissing this bold little man. His kiss was divine tasting; it took all his restraint to not drive his tongue into his mouth.  
  
"Exquisite." Walter said licking his lips as he released the kiss. "Now we may proceed."  
  
Walter pulled back Mathias's shirt collar and buried his pointy teeth into his tender flesh. Mathias placed his own thin lips to the wound where the blood was flowing and began to suckle as though he was a hungry babe feasting on his mother's breast. Walter began to slowly swallow Mathias's blood. His blood was so powerful and delicious, the blood of a true warrior. The feeling of having his blood sucked out was indescribable. There were moments when he seemed like he could faint, but nothing would happen, he just continued to drink Walter's blood.  
  
"Oh." Walter said with Mathias's blood dribbling down his chin. "I haven't had blood that excellent in many moons."  
  
Mathias's grey eyes looked up into Walter's piercing red eyes and tried to focus, but his vision was hazy. The vampire had nearly drained him. He struggled to keep his balance, but he fell forward into Walter's strong arms.  
  
"When will I become a vampire?" Mathias whispered.  
  
"Soon enough little man." Walter replied. 


	9. Mathias's Final Sunrise

Chapter Nine Mathias's Final Sunrise  
  
Mathias's grey eyes slowly opened. He was home once more, laying face down on his mattress. Pulling himself off his stomach, he sat up and gazed out the window; it was right before the first light of dawn. Nothing felt different, perhaps last night in the forest of Eternal Night was just a dream. Instantly he placed his hands to his neck to check. Last night was no dream; there were two puncture wounds to his neck that were nearly healed. It was all very perplexing. If he was a vampire then why did he still feel like a human?  
  
Mathias pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the window. He looked outside and saw the first rays of light streaming over the horizon. This couldn't be right; if he was indeed a vampire then the light should instantly kill him? Moving away from the window, he went over to the book of vampires and began to read though the dusty tome to see what was happening. After glancing at several pages he finally found it, the reason why he still felt like a human.  
  
"Once bitten by a vampire it takes a day to become a full vampire." He read aloud. "The heart begins to beat slower, breathing becomes less frequent, and finally death, then resurrection..."  
  
Closing the gigantic book, Mathias went back to the window and stared out at the sun as it slowly began to cast its bright glow across the countryside. There had been many sunrises his life, but this one seemed much different. It was so red that the sky appeared as though it was on fire, burning away the bleakness of night. As the big golden ball continued to rise in the sky, it turned the sky many shades of red and orange, it was so brilliant and surrealistic. Mathias's grey eyes stared at the sun and was in awe of it. At last the sun shown fully in the sky and Mathias returned to his bed and slipped under the covers.  
  
The day progressed as usual. He continued to speak not a word anyone who entered into his bed chamber. During sometime in the late afternoon Roderick entered into his bedchamber with a ghastly look upon his face.  
  
"Mathias." He said sounding shaken. "I know you are not well Son, but I feel I must tell you this grave news."  
  
Mathias looked up at his uncle, but spoke not a word.  
  
"There has been an attack." He said mournfully. "An attack of monsters in the western portion of the city. Many were killed."  
  
Mathias didn't stir at the grave news.  
  
"Elisabetha's father was one of many killed in the struggle." Roderick continued. "We think these monsters came from the Forest of Eternal Night. But why would they attack us now? Never the less, I just thought I should tell you of the sorrowful news my son."  
  
Roderick said nothing more; he just mournfully exited the room. Once his uncle was gone Mathias began to smile. His plan was already starting to take shape. Walter didn't waste anytime in keeping his end of the bargain, perhaps if Walter had already taken Sara? That would be most spectacular. 


	10. The Dark Resurrection

Chapter Ten The Dark Resurrection  
  
Nighttime once again enclosed it shadows upon the Cronquist manor. Everyone had once again settled down for a long nights rest. Because of the grim news from the west, everyone had bolted their doors to ensure that no one or nothing came in. Mathias on the other hand was wide awake trying to make his evening trip to the family's secret library. However this night, Mathias found it nearly impossible to move his limbs. They felt so heavy, like they were being held down by a large bolder. His heart too didn't seem to beat as forcefully as it once had. He knew it was coming, he was dying slowly.  
  
Death didn't hurt; he had somehow assumed that dying would be painful. Or maybe it was the fact that he had always envisioned his death to be painful. No matter what the case was, death was rapidly approaching. Mathias, struggled to keep from toppling over, but his strength was deteriorating; he could scarcely keep his vision focused. Sweating profusely, Mathias clutched the wall of his bedchamber in an attempt to keep his balance, but he instantly fell to his knees.  
  
Finally he fell down on the floor. His strength was gone completely. His mouth was dry as if someone had placed a cloth into his mouth. He tried desperately to move, say something, scream, cry, out anything, but it was a pointless effort. His vision became increasingly cloudy and then the blackness began to wash over him. Finally Mathias moved no more.  
  
Without warning a strong thump came to Mathias's body, it felt as if he had been struck by lightening. His heart began to beat again, but this time to a different, more relaxed pace. His breathing was slow and more relaxed. His vision too was different. It was all much clearer, sharper. It felt as though he could see for many miles away.  
  
Taking a deep breath in, Mathias attempted to hoist himself off floor. Expecting his body to still feel weighted down, he prepared to struggle to lift himself up, but much to his surprise his body was as light as air. Mathias's smiled at his newly acquired strength. Everything about him was different now. There was so much he wanted to do, to try, but there was something wrong. His body felt an overwhelming need for nourishment. Instantly he walked over to the table where his dinner was waiting. Without hesitation he gobbled down the meal, but that need still lingered. That desire still coursed though his veins. It was then he realized what it was he craved. It was blood, human blood.  
  
Silently he said there contemplating where to get the blood he needed to satiate his burning desire. There had to be someone around the manor who wasn't sleeping yet. Looking out the window, he glanced around until his eyes caught a glimpse of a young stable boy who was sleeping soundly in the stable. A wicked smile passed across his lips. Mathias opened up the window and gazed at the terribly long drop. A fall from that great height would kill anyone, but he wasn't just a mere human anymore. He was a vampire.  
  
Mathias stood up on the ledge of the window and forced his body to fall forward. Rapidly his began to plummet towards the ground. The wind from the free-fall made his long ebony hair whip wildly, but the breeze was short lived, if he didn't stop from falling, he would crash into the stony ground below. Uncertain about what damage a fall may do, he focused all his concentration on stopping and in an instant, just before hitting the solid stone, the falling stopped. Mathias chuckled, he knew these new powers would be extraordinarily amusing.  
  
Mathias looked back over to the stable and thankfully the stable boy was still snoring away. The hunger he felt reverberated throughout his entire being. He needed blood and he needed it now. As he walked closer to the unsuspecting stable boy, he noticed a sound. At first the sound was muffled, but as he walked closer, he began to understand what it was. It was the sound of the stable boy's heart beating and the sound of blood coursing though his veins.  
  
These sounds instantly elevated Mathias's need for blood and his own heart began to beat faster, his grey eyes began to turn a horrifying shade of red. Mathias who was now standing over the sleeping boy, grinned wickedly before bending over and instantly plunging his jagged fangs into the boy's neck. The young man woke up straight away as he felt the fangs bearing deep into his flesh, but he never had a chance to cry out for help. Mathias drained him of all his life's essence in a blink of an eye. Once there was no more to be had, the craving gradually subsided.  
  
"Very good." Walter said appearing from the shadows.  
  
Mathias looked up from the corpse of the stable boy, but said nothing.  
  
"Your first kill." He said walking over to him. "Your first taste of human blood."  
  
Mathias set the corpse down and stood up. There was blood that trailed down his mouth and down his alabaster chin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mathias asked.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were fairing with your new powers."  
  
Walter took his finger and wiped some of the blood off Mathias's chin, then he tasted it and instantly wrinkled his face.  
  
"Of course I would not expect you to pick the finest quality blood on your first night." Walter said coolly. "In fact your first hundred kills will be based solely on desire; as the centuries progress, you will learn to control your desires."  
  
Taking his hand, Mathias wiped the rest of the blood off his chin and mouth, then he licked his hand clean.  
  
"I see you completely drained him." Walter chuckled as he examined the dead stable boy. "That first hunger is the worst. Your body burns with the need for blood. It's been so long since my first time, I had completely forgotten what that was like."  
  
"So now that you've seen my work, what do you intend to do with me?" Mathias asked contemptuously.  
  
"Nothing." He said casually. "I also came to warn you of the perils of being out in daylight."  
  
"I already know." Mathias answered. "Vampires are to rest in the daylight hours. Daylight kills vampires."  
  
"I just thought I should warn you." Walter said calmly. "If you wish, you are welcome to stay at my castle. It is shrouded in eternal night, you will be safe there."  
  
"Yes." Mathias answered. "I will take you up on your offer."  
  
Walter smiled and offered his hand to Mathias. Mathias took Walter's and the pair disappeared into the darkness. 


	11. Roderick's Suspicions

Chapter Eleven Roderick's Suspicions  
  
June 1094  
  
Cronquist Manor  
  
Weeks had passed since Mathias's transformation and life at the Cronquist manor was becoming increasingly difficult. Roderick had grown suspicious of his nephew's activities. During the daylight hours, Mathias's bedchamber remained tightly bolted from the inside and it always remained silent as a tomb during the daylight hours as well. However, after the sun slipped over the horizon, Mathias would permit people to enter his bedchamber. It was all too bizarre. Coupled with that, there had been many murders at the manor. The stable boy, several guards, a chamber maid, even one of Ann-Marie's nursemaids had fallen victim to a vampire attack. But it was the same all around the countryside. Hordes of vile monsters emerged from the Forest of Eternal Night and had been slaughtering the peaceful inhabitants of the city. Fear and panic washed over the countryside, no one and nothing was immune to this swarm of evil converging on the city.  
  
This morning Roderick was walking down the hallway toward Mathias's bedchamber. His new regimen of bolting his door during the day unnerved him terribly. He just needed some assurance that his nephew was okay. It appeared that Mathias had completely lost his senses. It was ambiguous if it was the loss of his wife or if the forces of evil at work in the town that has changed his nephew. One thing was certain however, he had to know what was wrong with Mathias. Finally coming to his bedchamber door, Roderick pounded his fists against it demanding that Mathias let him in.  
  
"Son, if you do not open the door I shall break it open with my bare hands."  
  
With no answer forthcoming, Roderick began to shove his full body weight against the door in an attempt to smash the bolt open, but to no avail. After many attempts, Roderick admitted his defeat and walked away. But he had to know if Mathias was alright, alas he had to wait until nightfall to find out.  
  
Defeated, Roderick went into his wife's bedchamber and sat down in a chair near her bed. Ann-Marie was lying on the bed, nursing one of the twins when her husband entered the room. She saw the sorrowful look on his face and in his eyes and she instantly knew all was not well with Mathias.  
  
"All was not well I take it." Ann-Marie said softly.  
  
"You are perceptive my love." Roderick sighed. "I do not know what to do for our nephew."  
  
"I know it is frustrating my Lord." She said softly. "But you must believe that he will pull though this. You must give him some time."  
  
"I have never seen him this way." Roderick said. "I have never known him to not play with the children or speak with one of us. And this new behavior of bolting his bedchamber door."  
  
"Perhaps the news of the murders has him frightened." She said in a desperate attempt to allay her husband's fears. "It is very unnerving for all of us."  
  
"Never the less." He broke off and sighed deeply. "There is something strange going on with the boy. I would feel more at ease if he would come and speak to one of us."  
  
"I know you would my Lord." She said pulling the child gently from her breast and gently rocking the child to sleep. "But you must understand how profound his grief must be. His one true love has perished; it must be terribly agonizing for him."  
  
"I can only pray that you are right my love."  
  
Roderick removed himself from the chair and walked over her and gently caressed her beautiful brown hair. His dark eyes then drifted from his wife's beautiful face, to the face of his child. Seeing the innocent babe sleeping in his mother's arms seemed to make his worries subside somewhat. Perhaps he was overreacting, but there was just something different about Mathias, it was a feeling he just couldn't shake. Tonight, he was going to find out the truth.  
  
Night swept once more over the manor. Mathias, after quenching another deadly thirst, went back to the Cronquist manor and prepared for another boring night of visits from his family and friends. He wanted nothing more then for this all to be over, however he knew if he was patient, everything would work out for the best.  
  
Unexpectedly there came a harsh pounding at his bedchamber door. He knew it had to have been Roderick, so he sprang into bed and covered himself up with the blankets. Then using his powers, he removed the bolt from the door without even stepping up to it. Roderick thrust his entire body weight onto the door and it flew wide open, he nearly fell to the ground, but was able to recover just in time.  
  
"Mathias?" Roderick said startled at how the door became unbolted. "Where have you been all morrow?"  
  
"I." He stuttered. "I have been here uncle."  
  
"Have you?" Roderick asked suspiciously. "Then why didn't you open the door this morrow when I arrived?"  
  
"I wished not to see anyone."  
  
"I see." He said cautiously. "Your auntie and cousins are very worried about you son. If you are feeling well enough, why don't you join us tomorrow for a prayer in the chapel?"  
  
"No thank you uncle." Mathias answered. "I refuse to ever leave this room again."  
  
"I understand." Roderick said mournfully. "That's what Lord Belmont said. Son, will you be alright? It has been a year since Elisabetha's death, perhaps it is time for you to leave this bedchamber, venture out into the light of day again."  
  
"Forgive me uncle." Mathias interrupted. "But as I've said before, I shall never leave my bedchamber again. If you don't mind, I wish to rest now uncle."  
  
"Well son." He said sadly. "I shall leave you alone then."  
  
"Thank you for coming to see me uncle." Mathias said kindly.  
  
Roderick nodded to Mathias and left the room. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very wrong with Mathias. He seemed so cold, so distant. Seemingly not human. Try as he might to shrug off the feeling he knew, deep down inside that his nephew was lost forever. 


End file.
